Sebastians new Master chapter one
by ciel phantomhive122
Summary: This is a love story between Ciel and Sebastian it may contain other relation ships with other characters.


Note from writer: Hello just to let you lnow me and my friend are still working on this story so please bear with us for the time being thank you.

"Come out Sebby-Kun" Grell said as he was searching for the black haired butler,as he clutched his red chain saw in his right hand.

"I know your out there somewhere."Just then from the corner of his eye,Grell saw a dark figure sink into a corner with a faint grunt of pain.

"There you are." Grell mutterd to himself as he dashed over to the figure. There he was ,sitting in the corner clutching his left shoulder was, Sebastian.

" Why are you running Sebastian. You know you can't get away from me."Grell reminded him as he gazed at Sebastian who was coverd multyple rolled his eyes and grunted in pain once once as he opend hid mouth to speak,he felt a sharp pain go though his then gazed down with wide eyes. There Grell was sliceing him open in order to get his deathplay soon as the deathplay apeard Grell snatched it and tied it around sebastian so he couldn't then started to kiss Sebastian pashintly and then went lower and lower eatch didn't like this at all tho but he couldn't brake his deathplay or the worst would happen so he desided to play long after Sebastian couldn't help but give sliped out of his death play and takled grell to the ground..

Meanwhile Ciel was searching all over for Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled over and over again as he dashed though the empty london then Ciel came across the Undertakers shop.

"Maybe he's in the undertakers shop." Ciel said to himself as he walked over to the gloomy soon as he walked into the shop,the undertaker turn around to face he noticed Sebastian was not with Ciel a,sly,smile came across his lips.

"Well well" The undertaker said as he walked over to then took Ciels hand and pulled him over so that his back would be agenst the undertakers undertaker then started to kiss Ciels fragile neck.

"Why an't the lovley Sebastian with you on this,fine,dreadful night?"He asked as he continued to kiss the young boys then pushed away unwillingly as he glared up at the older male.

" I happen to be looking for that brute" Ciel declaired and turnd around to face the older male them attempted to takle Ciel but the young male dashed out of the shop and stumbled into stumbled backwords from the impact of Ciels then walked over to Ciel and picked him up by the neck.

"My my what a fine puppet you'll make." Dorcel said as he gazed at Ciels lovely then kicked Dorcle in the arm so he would lossen his grip and free him.

"Gah Damn brat!" Dorcle howled as he pulled his arm hit the ground with a loud thud , and started Ciel looked up Dorcel was above him holding a small dagger in his right was about to defend himself but...it was too late. the young males eyes went wide as Dorcles dagger plunged into his chest.

Sebastian was right in the middle of kissing Grell when a sharp pain went though his chest,which broke him from the trance.

"What the?" Sebastian said as he looked down at soonas he seen that he was sitting on grell his eyes widend.

" WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as he jumped of Gell. Grell looked up at Sebastian .

" Oh damn it this an't good" Grell said as Sebastians foot was flying at his face.

"Gah OWCH OWCH not my face not the face!" Grell yelled as Sebastian beated the crap out him and his soonas he finished beating Grell up Sebastian ran off to Ciels aid.

As soon as Sebastian reached Ciel the young male was in criticle condition. Ciel was laying in a dark red pool of his own blood on the coble stone street,his eyes were half closed when he noticed Sebastian.

" Well...now you show up." Ciel said as he looked at Sebastian with fear in his then droped to his knees and slowly lifted his masters hea, he then placed Ciels head on his glared at Dorcle with hatered in his eyes.

"Can you do anything to save my young master?"Sebastian asked as he gazed at his master with worry and sadness. Dorcle closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh,he then opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Well...iI could save him...but...if...but if iI can have ur body to controle and do things with."Ciel s eyes then when wide and he sat up quickly.

" N-no Sebastian you can't... you just can't!" Ciell yelled as he hacked up then leaned over his young master with eyes full of sadness.

" I have to do what ever I can to keep you alive...I'm sorry" Sebastain said, warm tears staind Ciels face as he started to then leand closer and kissed his young eyes went wide with shock then he fainted from los of blood.

" Farewell...my lord" Sebastain said as he walked off with Dorcle. Dorcle couldn't see but afew tears were going down Sebastians delecate cheeks.


End file.
